


Heretic [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kushina-centric, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the last moment, Mito chooses to bind the Kyuubi to her rather than sealing it within herself. Decades later, Kushina takes up her burden, and finds that maybe it isn’t such a burden after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heretic [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heretic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851011) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Heretic.mp3) | 44:29 | 41.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/heretic) |  |   
  
### Music

_Freedom_ by Home Made Kazoku

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
